left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gun
Reloading with melee Weapons will continue to reload if you start reloading before using melee attacks, for example, you can press reload with a shotgun and keep using melee attacks, the number of shells in the shotgun will keep increasing until it's full or when you fire again. Give it a try. Glahardt 13:59, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Doesn't work now for the auto shotgun since the update--TeriffiedToxic(Check out my wikia and help ploz Its (www.darkcrusade.wikia.com)) 12:44, 8 May 2009 (UTC) It DOES work on patch 1.0.1.3, it was implented as a defence untill you reload, it's not a glitch of a bug. --SilentShadow 07:08, 10 May 2009 (UTC) headshot damage factor anyone know the exact damage factor for a headshot 4:1, etc? is it different for each infected? : It would be different for each infected, if it makes a change at all. It also seems to be different for each weapon. Any headshot from any weapon (including pistols) on a regular infected seems to kill them. Headshotting a Tank seems to have no effect at all, and headshotting a witch only seems to do a difference if it is from a shotgun. --HarrisonH 14:32, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :: thanks. i also do not understand the damages. if a pistol does 35 base damage and you need several body hits to kill a common infected, why can the hunting rifle pierce and kill multiple infected with 90 base damage? ive seen discussions of the hunting rifle killing 3-4 common infected with one shot, but 90/3 = 30. the bullet would have to pierce and not lose full damage to kill that many infected in a single shot assuming these base damages are correct. Headshotting a tank stuns it a little and slows it down--TeriffiedToxic(Check out my wikia and help ploz Its (www.darkcrusade.wikia.com)) 12:45, 8 May 2009 (UTC) It is diffrent for every weapon, only the shotgun get's a damage bonus only when headshoting a witch, hunting rifle actualy does 75 damage and not 90 (I've read it on an other page) but the reason it kills expert horde in one hit is because it's scripted to one-hit-kill them, no matter where you hit them. The hunting rifle does pierce through the horde, that's why it's usefull. If anyone sais it's shit against everything - they're wrong, it can kill more infected in one shot then a shotgun, plus it has great accuracy. Only problem is it's extremely weak against tanks and witches and does reletevly weak damage to the special infected. --SilentShadow 07:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Someone tell TeriffiedToxic that headshotting a Tank, is useless as S@#$, while headshots on Witches work only with the Sniper Rifle, Hunting Rifle, and all shotguns. For any other infected, any other weapon headshots work. ~Elvinoid 18:35, 12/06/10 (EST) damage per second/damage per clip/total damage to help users best compare the weapons, i think adding these categories would help. they are simply derived from the existing values which have already been provided on each weapon main page. damage per second = rate of fire / 60 x base damage; damage per clip = base damage x clip capacity; total damage = base damage x capacity + starting clip pistols; damage per second = 175; damage per clip = 525; total damage = infinite dual pistols; damage per second = 350; damage per clip = 1050; total damage = infinite shotgun; damage per second = 276; damage per clip = 1920; total damage = 32640 submachine gun; damage per second = 316.67; damage per clip = 950; total damage = 10070 assault rifle; damage per second = 373.33; damage per clip = 1600; total damage = 13120 auto shotgun; damage per second = 960; damage per clip = 2880; total damage = 39744 hunting rifle; damage per second = 337.5; damage per clip = 1350; total damage = 17550 i think these values are worth adding, particularly "total damage" since ammo conservation is clearly a concern of a submachine gun or assault rifle user. again, the raw values for carry capacity are already on the pages, but one does not get as strong a sense of the disparity in total damage between guns just by eyeballing a carry capacity stat. most people probably would not guess that the pump shotgun has 2.5x the total damage of the assault rifle, for instance, or that the submachine gun's total damage is only about 5 shotgun clips, or that dual pistols have more damage per clip and more damage per second than the submachine gun the submachine gun rather redundant :). Melee Weapons? Although I kinda disagree with it, some players say the game would be better with them, does anyone else agree with them? Give good ideas for weapons in your response. I personally would like either a baseball bat or a switchblade. --User:Monobrow1 :I must admit, that would be kind of cool, especially a baseball bat. I could pretend to be a Scout on Left 4 Dead! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 01:52, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::I mean, I don't hate the idea, it sounds kinda cool...but where would the creators put that into the game? Also, funny comment about the Scout :D --User:Monobrow1 :::"*runs up to Tank and smacks it with a baseball bat* Bonk!" "*Tank turns around, smashes*" :::I'm not entirely sure where they'd put them, exactly. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 16:02, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I'd like a knife--TeriffiedToxic(Check out my wikia and help ploz Its (www.darkcrusade.wikia.com)) 12:46, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Psh, bat's more fun and truer to Valve. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 15:17, 8 May 2009 (UTC) To put there?Safe Rooms-I don't know what I would do with it...I mean running around with a pistol and baseball from a tank!I tried mleeing a tank in the back before;and I regret it.--SPARTAN-124 22:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC)SPARTAN-124 Melee weapons would need to have some kind of advantage over pistols, otherwise why would you ever use them? The only use they could possibly have is making your melee attack have a wider radius and do more damage, but switching weapons in the middle of a horde attack is not usually a good idea. They would also promote the kind of gameplay you wouldn't want to see in a game like this. Players would grab a golf club and run through the level swinging at everything, charge into huge groups of zombies without regard, and probably try to go one-on-one with a tank. These are the kinds of players I wouldn't want to see in my game. When you are trying to stay as far away from zombies as possible, giving the players a weapon that forces them to move in close is a bad idea. --MadDawg2552 15:04, 22 March 2009 (UTC) This may be but when you think about it, guns in the game also influence how you fight. The shotgun forces you to be up close for effectivness, and to help out on the battle field. Hunting Rifles force you to stay behind, and be used to watch over other players. Uzi's and AK47's make you stay in the middle, as up close, and as snipers. Adding melee weapons isn't FORCEING anyone to jump into a horde, or fight a tank or ect. That is what the guns are for. Melee weapons just give a wider variety, and give for possibly better gameplay. I could see them doing melee weapons as a bonus unlock with some future update. They could just deal more damage, push back more, or stun longer than pistol whipping. Or perhaps make it easier to stop being downed by something. If you melee while a hunter is jumping at you then perhaps you bat it out of the air and insta kill it (hard to time), or maybe you can break the tongue of a smoker easier. Personally I just wish they make it so if you down a survivor as a Special, you can volunteer to break off the attack. Hate getting pouncing someone and knowing that if I could just break off the attack I would live and cause more damage later. Stoan04 15:54, 31 March 2009 (UTC) As long as they keep it out of Versus, I'm all for it. --Five Dog (talk) 22:23, 8 May 2009 (UTC) People melee enough in the game as it is. I suppose in single player but I wouldn't like to see that at all in versus. Reminds me too much of Oblivion. -Killchain From what Ive seen so far, I dont like the melee weapons...It seems like its turning L4D into a different game. wtf is all this.... its nothing that works in gamer console id think theyd be best for hode moments,were the pistols tend to do jack,useful for assult rifle users,as they tend to run out of ammo most often,but with the addition of new pistols (one being epic,and one probably being atomatic) it's....idk,i'm sure it's going to work--JoeHanSon 22:07, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I just thought of somthing. If u hav a melee weapon, and no pistol, what happens when you get incapped? do you attack with the melee weapon, or your primary, or just lay there, not able to shoot?--Supermutantslayer450 17:32, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I think you whip out a pistol. At least that's what I've heard...I might have seen it too but I dunno. Could be they keep one pistol in their holster, just can't use it. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:12, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm, maybe. it might be like COD WAW where u can get 2 weapons, but when u get incapped, u pull out a pistol from your ass. ;)--Supermutantslayer450 21:15, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Well the only thing i know my favourite melee weapon will be Electric Guitar. But what i've seen in the beta footages, all melee weapon do an exucution move when they hit special infected. Aratinga A. 16:38, 23 September 2009, (UTC) I have a problem with this melee weapons section (and several pages on melee weapons). Specifically the idea that the melee are not meant to be used against special infected. The melee weapons all go an instant kill against specials exept for the Tank or witch. Also if they did little or no damage to the tank, why is there an achievement to kill a tank with only melee weapons? The melee weapons would be risky to use against a tank, but it could be worth it. It's another case of valve giveing you an opportunity for benefit at some risk. The melee weapon pages say that "it would toake time to get to a smoker, jockey, hunter or charger" but this is just a generalization. I've had countless situations where a teammate has been pinned right next to me and I think these would be extremely valueble. The Deep 1 20:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) i agree, and it takes time for the spitter's acid to take affect when she dies, so it's good then as well--JoeHanSon 00:27, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Should we mention in the article that you can melee spam with melee weapon primary? Just Some Guy720 08:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) From Elvinoid : You guys are either idiots, or one-sided jerks. Here's why: # Melee deals 500 damage a hit. #Reloading is not a problem. #Accuracy is better (For pistol-haters) #Tanks CAN be killed with melee. When a Tank comes (You need to have 40+ health), run towards it/him, move back the moment you hear the hit noise (the bonking, slashing, etc.). Rinse and repeat. #Melee weapons are sidearms, essentially, they're designed for ammo conservation or desperation. Everyone hates it when they die while reloading their pistols, or when their teammates can't kill the Tank on 'em fast enough, etc, etc. Melee weapons, though powerful, need a distraction. Something that diverts your enemies' attention long enough for you to kill them (not a lot of time, since a melee weapon, alone, can kill a Tank in less than 15 seconds). L4D:2 I noticed in some Beta L4D 2 vids on Youtube, the new melee weapons drop when you switch to another weapon. As in, they are not holstered, they are left on the ground. You* guys do whatever with this info. Some weapons here are not weapons labeled by Valve Technically all the weapons here are weapons that can be used in combat, but Valve doesn't seem to mind that and has only mentioned that there are only 10 weapons in the game, in says there in "About the Game": http://store.steampowered.com/app/500/ If we look into our list, we have 13 (12 without Dual Pistols) weapons. So my guess is these are the only "weapons" labeled officially: Pump Shotgun, Submachine Gun, Assault Rifle, Auto Shotgun, Hunting rifle, Molotov cocktail, Pipe bomb, Minigun, Pistol, Dual Pistols (I wouldn't call it another weapon). Or maybe they meant that the Molotov and the Pipe bomb aren't weapons, leaving the Dual Pistol out of the list since we have the Pistol: Pump Shotgun, Submachine Gun, Assault Rifle, Auto Shotgun, Hunting rifle, Minigun, Pistol, Gas can, Oxygen tank, Propane tank. Any ideas? because I'm lost. xD Knife? I was searching through the sound files in Left 4 Dead, and for some reason, under weapons, there were Knife sound effects that seemed reused from Counter Strike Source. I've never heard these sounds in the game, so I'm wondering if there was a knife as a cut weapon, or if it's just used at some points in the game. :No, there are no melee weapons in Left 4 Dead. However, in Left 4 Dead 2, there are confirmed to be melee weapons. Maybe Valve originally intended to have a knife or some other weapon of that sort in the game, but ultimately cut it out. I blame the play testers. Now, though, it seems as though they're bringing out almost everything they cut in the first game. I can't wait to see it all. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 19:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :I know this is an old comment, but the knife sounds are in the game because L4D is based off of Counter-Strike: Source. Darkman 4 06:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) A knife does exist in the mods of l4d; it can be used against hunters and smokers to get free: '#L4D_Upgrade_knife_description' - you can stab hunter when he pounces you (resulting in hunters death) Actually, there's a knife in the german version of L4D2 as well as an MP40. Look at the Youtube vid. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1ll1LKkMnY[[User:CHARG3R|CHARG3R]] 00:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC) the knife is available to germany player who got the special edition. look it up in google. alot of places are raving about it, you can play with the knife too if someone you are playing with has the germany edition. they added it to make up for censoring it in that region. 14:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Project SToPID P. Project Separate That annOying Page Into Different Pages. is a project to stop the random anonymous and new members editing on the classic Left 4 Dead's pages with weapons from Left 4 Dead 2 and to stop common information that could mislead the common reader once s/he reads it regrading the item as they have longer/shorter reloading speed, power, aim and range, trivia, tactics, glitches, and so beyond. What we should consider is one of those options: # Create a new weapon page for each remodeled weapon in Left 4 Dead 2, and leave at the end of the page name (L4D2) and (L4D), for example: Auto Shotgun (L4D2), Pump Shotgun (L4D), at this situation adding the AK-47 would become a problem since it's a assault rifle. # Having each weapon renamed after it's real world name, allowing more various names and consider redirect suggestions at the top of the page like in the cricket bat page. # Both, Combine OverWiki did it too here and here. Something needs to be done before the mass begins, we can't consider adding Left 4 Dead 2 section to every weapon we know as it will just make a mass. The Assault Rifle is already bound to become one messy page after the AK-47 entered it's page. Zikkun 03:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :The thing is that we don't know all of the differences between the new weapons and the old ones. Making a new page that would essentially be "The new Hunting Rifle has a tighter crosshair and a 30-round magazine. The end." seems like a waste to me. I want more concrete info before we make a new page, and I think we're only gonna get that info when L4D2 is released. For right now, the information about the new L4D2 weapons should stay on the L4D1 page. We can make the split when L4D2 is released (or a few days before). Darkman 4 03:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::I understand what you're trying to say and I agree, we don't have a lot information I don't want the weapons to become a mass here, we have to clean it up a little or Five Dog will get mad at us. D: Sometimes pages pretty much work like that, a guy comes and makes a small article, another one doesn't see it useful enough and adds information, another one adds a picture, and so and so, that's Wiki for me. Zikkun 04:05, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, based on my experience as an admin on other wikis, right now I think its fine. Once we start getting more detailed info I think a split would be good. Darkman 4 04:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC) i think the knife sound from couter strike source is used as the infected scratch Grenade Launcher + Jerks = Teamkilling I seen lot of teamkillers with auto shotguns and molotovs and all that stuff. But a Grenade Launcher? This would mean you shouldnt make anyone mad with a grenade launcher. Makes the n00bs go nuts. Player:Ok guys so far so good. n00b:BLAGA BLAAAAAH its a GRENADE LAUNCHER LOSERS! (Fires Grenade launcher at everyone) n00b:HA HA I WON! They should at least make it mounted --Kirby888 21:59, 26 July 2009 (UTC) : i can see that happening. then he gets pounced. 23:03, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Nah, just stand close to him so he or she takes damage as well, I encountered a teamkiller and he had explosive rounds, so i stood next to him, and the rounds incapped him too. Similar events....CHARG3R 00:32, January 20, 2010 (UTC) or let him deal with a tank or charger by himself while we keeping distance so whe he's dead we could throw it away to an unreachable place so they wouldn't try to messing up anymore.Crazy al594 14:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC) L4D1 weapons in L4D2 Here's something interesting a user on the Something Awful fourms posted yesterday: "Talking with one of the Valve people PAX I also learned that the new weapons will be mixed with the old weapons in the new maps. But that the director may favor new to old." I think we need a little more confirmation before we put it into an article, but its still interesting. Darkman 4 06:07, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Regarding the new weapons pages... Is it really ok to provide tactics about using weapons we haven't even been able to test? I mean, sure we have seen footage, but we can't know for certain how they differ from each other until we play the game. Besides, shouldn't they just be merged altogether? AK-47 with SCAR and Assault Rifle for example, after all, they're all the same kind of weapon. DeathBlade182 17:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :All of the tactics are ripped from the AR/AS/HR page. I think teh new weapons need new pages, because if you put all of the ARs and the like on one page, then the page would become cluttered very quickly. Darkman 4 17:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, like you said for example, all of the AR pages have the exact same text just copied and pasted, therefore, having individual pages for each AR seems kind of redundant... DeathBlade182 17:54, October 4, 2009 (UTC) New Melee Weapon Anyone think there should be a tire iron as a new melee weapon? I know there won't be any new ones, but any other ideas?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 22:33, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :i tink u shuld use book as melle weapons becuz there r a lot of big books in the world :) :| :( ^_^ XD Darkman 4 22:34, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::i think there should be there a golf club. They own so bad... Aratinga A.Ѭ, 19:48, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I honestly thought they'd have made a shovel as a melee weapon... I mean seriously people are more likely to come across a shovel then they are a katana or a cricket bat.. Regulust 22:56, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Sledgehammer or a gold club. Golf club would remind me so much of halo 3 though...Sledgehammer 4 the win!!!!!CHARG3R 00:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) They should have a broken pipe or a piece of wood from a fence or building. I also agree with the golf club idea, I'd be like:"Oh shit, tank! Fooooor!" *smash*! Purplemonkey55 01:12, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Counter strike weapons? Can someone clear this up plz? how do you get the censored version to have counter strike weapons ? can i have both? Those who have the censored version will get more weapons! :Move to Germany. --NovaSilisko 01:20, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Play with someone, who got german version, then u can use the weapons 2, same system like baseball-bat.--DXXXVIII 22:26, November 24, 2009 (UTC) And, as some people say, i believe some weapons have differences, and aren't only extra-funny-cool weapons with same stats as a M-16 Its possible to get them with the PC version and its also possible to get them to work I would like to point this out that I was playing on Dark Carnival on the PC version (brought from the steam store) and I picked up and AWP (CS:S weapon). I believe that Steam uses the same version of the game for all its sales. I don't know anyone from Germany, thus I have never seen them spawn. I can however spawn them using console codes. So no. They don't spawn for people who have the uncensored game. Then will only spawn if someone in your game owns the German copy. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Im guessing that the CS weps are in the games files, but you can't get them ingame without console commands in countries other than germany unless you play with someone in germany. Does anyone even know why they had to change weapons for Germany censored version? Plz dont hate on me and i do know that all of this info is already in teh page and talk im just summing it up. 07:50, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Actually no. I was playing with an american and the AWP spawned in and both me and him were suprised. I think they are just extremely rare (Anonymous) "Fully Loaded Weapons" I noticed how it said that some weapons aren't fully loaded by default when you pick them up from their spawn point. I have played the Left4Dead2 Demo a bunch since its release. And the only time I ever see it mention "Fully Loaded XXXXXXXX" is when the primary weapon has very little ammo, usually less then 1 extra reserve clip. Would like someone to confirm this. Dwarf Ninjas 04:22, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I've see it too. Only when I'm really low on ammo.--AstralShapeShifter 09:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I've seen that. I guess its just the game reminding you that you should pick up a new weapon before you get ripped apart. Purplemonkey55 01:23, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Weapons HUD icon where you guys found they? Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 15:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :They can be found inside the .gcf of the Left 4 Dead 2 demo. Adreensherpderp 15:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Still without finding them =/ Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 00:28, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Not GCF. VPK. --NovaSilisko 01:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) pictures wtd happend to the pictures of the weapon icons in the thing at the bottem?--JoeHanSon 01:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Our template guy was working on the Weapons template and didn't put them back in. I'll see if he'll put em back. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, they've been put back. =) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) thank you, i realy enjoyed them, makes them stand out from all the other things--JoeHanSon 03:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC) references for defibrilator and first aid kit Are those necessary? Nobody is going to argue they exist at this point after all right? // Th3Prophetmλη talk 03:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Anything you feel is unnecessary, feel free to delete (Chances are, it probably is if you're having doubts about it). And hey, if you make mistakes, they're easily fixed. :D [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, i'll do my best then :) // Th3Prophetmλη talk 03:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) more weapons we need to add the remaining l4d2 weapons. The full list appears to be (according to l4d2 stats) Secondary * Pistol * Magnum Primary Tier 1 * Uzi * Silenced SMG * Pump Shotgun * Chrome Shotgun * SG552 (There is still no page for this weapon)--DXXXVIII 21:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) * Scout (There is still no page for this weapon)--DXXXVIII 21:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Primary Tier 2 * Tactical Shotgun * Combat Shotgun * Assault Rifle * Desert Rifle * AK-47 * Hunting Rifle * Military Sniper Rifle * AWP (There is still no page for this weapon)--DXXXVIII 21:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) * MP5NAVY (There is still no page for this weapon)--DXXXVIII 21:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Primary Special Tier * Grenade Launcher * Type 52 LMG (No ammo grabs, Found it in NO MERCY subway Anonomous) Extra * Minigun * Heavy Machine Gun Melee * Baseball Bat * Chainsaw * Cricket Bat * Crowbar * Electric Guitar * Fire Axe * Frying Pan * Katana * Machete * Tonfa * Knife (There is still no page for this weapon)--DXXXVIII 21:13, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ZeroNow 14:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC)ZeroNow there not ther because those are only in the german version--SS4FireFox 22:22, November 23, 2009 (UTC) And why theres the Baseball bat inside of the list? Its two only avaible in an special Version (preorder Version). And same like the Baseball bat, everyone can use this weapons, if theres a player on the server, who unlocks these weapons.--DXXXVIII 22:44, November 23, 2009 (UTC) They should at least probably be mentioned in a Behind the Scenes article or Trivia or something similar.--CloudT 07:08, December 2, 2009 (UTC) About the Scout, is it a machinegun /w a scope? No the Scout is a sniper rifle with a scope, but the mp5navy is a machinegun with scope.--DXXXVIII 16:50, December 28, 2009 (UTC) The baseball bat is now in every version of the game and some weps are only CS weps, what is the Tonfa? I have seen an smg with a scope on Xbox version but it was a modded server. 07:52, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Best Melee Weapon? A couple of the melee weapon pages mention preformance differences (range, power, hit-detection rays, etc.) Is there any best melee weapon? Do any offer real advantages? Note: Not counting the chainsaw. The Deep 1 21:59, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Katana best Damage per hit Knife best speed thats, what i know--DXXXVIII 22:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, in my opinion, the Chainsaw do lots of damage. However, if you hit special infected in critical places, all melee weapons count. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 22:35, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Exclusive usable items http: For what I've seen until now, some l4d2 campaigns have some exclusive itens. For example, Dead Center's Cola, Dark Carnival's Gnome Chompski and/or Fireworks, Hard Rain's green gas cans and The Parish's Tonfa. In Swamp Fever I didn't notice any exclusive items. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 20:48, November 27, 2009 (UTC) You can't use the green cans...i think,what about dead center's yellow cans? --SS4FireFox 06:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Learn this The Hunting Rifle is the most accurate weapon in L4D2, it has tighter crosshairs than the Sniper Rifle. The Submachine Gun is more accurate than all of the Assault Rifles. Compare the crosshairs and you will see. Laser Sights Put a Laser Sight on a Hunting Rifle. The crosshairs will not move at all, even if you are running. Now put a Laser Sight on the Sniper Rifle, and notice that it spreads out while running. That is because the Sniper Rifle is less accurate than the Hunting Rifle. Do the same thing with a Submachine Gun and any Assault Rifle. The Submachine gun with a Laser Sight has perfect accuracy, while the Assault Rifles still spread out. Or you could just compare the crosshairs without Laser Sights, the Hunting Rifle's will still be tighter than the Sniper Rifle's and Submachine Gun's will still be tighter than the Assault Rifle's (it has been since L4D1), but it will be a little harder to tell. :Crosshairs are one thing, but have tried to acctualy snipe with the smg? With the hunting rifle, someone needs to do splitscreen tests with that, cause there very simmiler, i for one think the sniper is more accurate, but they could be the same, they are the same scoped in and standing still, but we should test on the run and under attack--SS4FireFox 20:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Table This page should really have a table comparing the damage/shot, damage/magazine, and damage/second of the different weapons. It wouldn't be very difficult, and would provide a lot of very useful information. Also, in regards to damage/second values: Do those include reload times? Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 20:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) How do I fix it? I have sean on some movies that your weapon is longer away from you. You can see most of the weps, some like the UZI you can see the whole wep. And you can see your arm to, but for me you can only see the front of the wep. How do I fix this? I have beign looking on Options but can't find it.--DeikO 21:24, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :those are the l4d1 views you're thinking of. They were further from the player's POV, and l4d2's revamped l4d1 weapons(smg, hunting rifle, ect) are (to some) woefully too close. --AstralShapeShifter 09:50, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :In L4D2 on Xbox the weapons are slightly closer than L4D1 but you can still see all of Uzi expect for the back but you cant see the stock of some other weps. It could be widescreen or window size or something like that for PC version (i think it might be this cuz in TF2 my window size means that i can see too much of weapon model and sometimes it looks like engies arm is floating). 07:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Piercing We should probably add a field to the information table of each weapon that says if it pierces, and how much. I'm assuming that some weapons only pierce certain numbers of infected; if they don't, then we just need a yes/no field. Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 18:08, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Names Alright, I've been thinking (scary I know) that we should maybe change the names of the weapons that have been renamed that were changed for Left 4 Dead 2 (Assualt Rifle to M-16, Auto-shotgun to Tacticle shogun). I'm not super hard-set on the idea, I just want to hear some thoughts. Imperialscouts 21:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :I'm personally for making redirects and keeping the original names; that way, everyone will be able to find everything, but we won't be favoring L4D2. I'm uncomfortable with simply renaming everything to its L4D2 variant, because :#We'd have to rewrite any mention of them, all over the wiki, to be consistent. :#Left 4 Dead named them first. :#This is the Left 4 Dead series wiki, not the Left 4 Dead 2 wiki. :Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 22:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Edit conflict me again, and I'll go tank on you. : I don't think it should be renamed for the L4D2 ones. They appeared in L4D with Assault Rifle, Auto Shotgun, and Hunting Rifle. They should, however, maybe be like this: "The Assault Rifle, also known as M16 Assault Rifle in Left 4 Dead 2, is...". But the page itself should not be renamed.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz']]450 ROAR! 22:23, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::You make a lot of sense. Let's keep it. Unless anyone has any other points? Imperialscouts 22:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Lol, I went to go edit these with my idea above, but they were already like that. But, yeah, they have a section near the bottom mentioning there new names, and the L4D2 names are right at the top. So that pretty much solves this problem. --[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz']]450 ROAR! 22:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Very strange find Just a couple of minutes ago, I was playing L4D2's Parish campaign on the first level. At the beginning of it, I found a very strange melee weapon. It was a dagger! I managed to pick it up, and I was about to use it when another player decided to kill everybody. So I never got to try it, but it was there. I don't know how it popped up there though. I play on the XBox360, so I doubt that it was a modded server, but I don't know. Are there any files in L4D2 that talk about a dagger? The Dagger is a Special Edition Weapon. Its only avaible if theres someone with the German L4D2 edition on the server.--DXXXVIII 17:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Call me the cleaner... So I've done what I can to the trivia section. deleting crap, SOTO(statements of the obvious) and so-on, ANd I'm wondering if that weapon effectivness chart is required. It's trivia, sure, but is this really the place for it? and is it just really little stuff. I mean, it's essentially a long winded version of "protip - Shoot the tank". Should we have it there?--AstralShapeShifter 10:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, we should. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 11:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Fair enough, my cleaning is complete then.--AstralShapeShifter 10:29, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Just asking... I was playing CH1 on The Parish (demo), and rather than a standard Uzi or Silenced SMG, I found what appeared to be an MP5,in fact, I now have seen this weapon roughly 3-4 times. Answer?--Master of cheeZ 18:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Someone you were playing with had the German version. Simple as that. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Make A Melee Weapon If you could make a melee weapon, what would it be? I would like a knife in the next L4D game. It could be very fast, but have horrible reach. Dis Ma B00Mstick 18:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Throwing knives. Xeno the Hedgehog 02:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) They Have Knife with the German Version, I would say Banjo CrazyWitchhugger 06:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) spear!!! from neighbours grden fence, so we can running while scream SPARTA!!!!!!Crazy al594 07:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Shovel. BobSevenSevens 14:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC)BobSevenSevens M4A1 Has anyone else noticed that in almost all of the L4D2 Campaign posters, somebody (usually Rochelle or Ellis) is holding what appears to be an M4A1, with an attached scope? It's really visible on the poster for the passing (held by Ellis) and in The Parish (held by Rochelle and Ellis). Does anyone think that we might get this gun in the future?Hollow Points 01:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC)Hollow Points Removed "off-topic" tag. I didn't know what that little puzzle piece was when I made the section.Hollow Points 01:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC)Hollow Points :Logically, an M4 would make sense, going on with the weapons that were in iraq are brought here thing. But what would an M4 bring to gameplay that we don't already have? I gotta say though, an M4 with a 203 launcher would be awesome. Imperialscouts 02:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, in reality, one could ''convert all of the assault rifles to fully automatic (re-machining the lower recieiver of an AR-15) and I don't think any AK can be automatic, but they're availible to civilians. A SCAR-L is availible to civilians, but is Semi-Automatic only. (Military has no burst) That gun is either a civilian AR-15 or a M4. It's seen everywhere in L4D2 related media, so I think we're going to get it eventually.Hollow Points 01:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Hollow Points Then again, there were the MP5-N submachine guns in the first game's posters, and they never showed up (except in the German version of L4D2). TheDesertFox 02:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) True, but let's hope we get an M4 in L4D2. It could be balanced, like being limited to a small magazine, despite its scope and (probably) automatic fire.Hollow Points 01:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC)Hollow Points golf club picture Yes, I'm aware the picture of the golf club is NOT a golf club. It's just a placeholder picture until someone else makes a better placeholder picture (maybe the same red thing but with a question mark instead of the '4' inside?), or until the golf club's icon is released. Sera404 05:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : Masterlegodude 14:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Masterlegodude : I'm having trouble adding the picture of the golf club, when ever i preview the edit, before AND after i add the image, some of the coding by the top melee weapons break D: ::Added, thanks for the pics. :D Any chance you could get the M60 too? :DDD Sera404 14:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Masterlegodude 14:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Masterlegodude :::I did the HUD Icon, but like i said in the M60's Discussion page, i'm having trouble finding the world model :( Effectiveness of melee weapons in a Spitter. Hi there, well, I find wrong that the close combat weapons shouldn't be used against Spitters. It takes time for the acid to start dealing damage to the survivor who hit her. And if you aren't getting hit by common infected you can run back before the acid deals you ''any damage. I do it always that there's a spitter clawing me and I have a melee weapon, and I occasionally recieve any damage, mostly when there's a common infected hitting me. LaZa 23:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I almost always use a melee weapon on the Spitter. I find it easier to hunt her down and whack her down then shoot her from far away because of the manner in which she runs. As long as I don't hang around in the spot, I don't receive damage.Nightmirage 01:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The M21 If valve makes a left 4 dead 3 I hope the put a new weapon called the M-21 its power would be 140... seems reasonable. P.s. If you are not familiar to the m21 than look it up. this gun great for its high damage. if you still dont know than try xm21 or the m-14 could someone or more put a commet to this message, if people dont like it than i wont post anymore. its alright... 17:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Bearfoot01 17:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC) What's the "off topic" template? TheDesertFox 19:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by the off topic template and where is it on my post 21:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC)Bearfoot01 21:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Other Weapons? Considering the chances of finding THE SAME exact model shotgun everywhere you go, or a submachine gun or assault rifle at all, I think that valve should make as many weapons as they possibly can, in some cases (for instance pump Shotguns), they would function nearly identical to each other. Making it more Interesting, the weapons of the same model wouldnt necicerily be identical to each other, for instance, you might find an m16 with an acog sight or no sights at all (this could renge from good ie. an assault rifle with an m203 grenade launcher attached to it or already coming with laser sights, to very bad ie. missing even a flashlight, maybe missing the stock making it less accurat, to even finding a defective weapon that fires 3 rounds then jams hopelessly) Also, guns like the m1014 (auto shotgun) would in reality be VERY hard to come by, so maybe valve could make those pesky "handleless doors" be able to be meleed open, possibly leading to some hicks gun stash, where you WOULD find an m1014, or submachine gun. any comments on this? (note: just because i said acog doesnt mean that i want l4d to turn into a Call or Duty, it would just be a coincidence to find one, as the military is probably the culprit for leaving m16's laying around in the first place). I don't know... 06:01, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Pretty interesting idea, maybe the doors would be boarded up and you have to knock off the boards with a melee weapon. BobSevenSevens 12:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC)BobSevenSevens It is an interesting concept but i think that maybe they shouldn't have too much different with the weapons so that people will go without any weapons cuz they can't use them. I think that if they had little differences or even if they made tons of different weapon models that had same stats just to make it interesting would be an okay idea. 07:58, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Riot Shield Where's the proof of the riot shield other than that one picture? I'd really like to know where it came from. Yashichi 00:56, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think there use to be some videos of the game months before it was released and it showed players using the shield. Then it's also in the weapons folder when looking through the game files. It can be spawned in the model viewer but it's not finished since it was cut during production. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I probably should have checked the stuff out before asking. Thanks, though. Yashichi 01:11, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Survivor Bot T1 preferrances Well, i guess this belongs to Weapons. The Survivors' pages say that they prefer certain T1 weapons over others all the time. In fact, it depends on the campaign. As far as i can see, this is the T1 preferrance list for them: Dead Center - '''4 Silenced Submachine Guns. '''The Passing - 4 Chrome Shotguns. Dark Carnival - '''Ellis, Coach - Chrome Shotguns; Nick, Rochelle - Silenced Submachine Guns. '''Swamp Fever - 4 Silenced Submachine Guns. Hard Rain - '4 Hunting Rifles due to bots counting it as a T2. '''The Parish - '''Nick, Rochelle - Chrome Shotguns; Ellis, Coach - Silenced Submachine Guns. I didn't count The Sacrifice or No Mercy on purpose - i didn't play them as much. But, i guess, this may help. *P.S. Bold text is quite bugged. 1337_n00b, Dec 5, 2010, 10:22 (GMT+?) :Tier 1 weapons don't seem to have a higher priority as much as Tier 2 - generally, once a Bot has made their choice, they generally won't swap out the weapon unless it's near empty on ammo or if a Tier 2 is available (and that, they will prioritize over). In Dead Center, the very first weapon you run across is the Silenced Submachine Gun after the lift. But if you started the campaign on the second level, the weapon they pick is random (since a normal Submachine Gun could spawn in there too). Might consider removing the Tier 1 part from the Survivor pages, come to think of it... Sera404 07:41, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, that's what i'm talking about. Maybe, same goes for the L4D1 survivors - i am quite sure that they always pick shotguns at DT and TS. It doesn't depend on the character much, i guess. But still, SSMG is highly ovverated by the bots. :1337_n00b, Dec 5, 2010, 11:01 (GMT+?) Melee Weapon Accuracy Try this : complete a campaign with only melee weapons (Such as a katana.) (And thus obtain the Confederacy of Crunches Achievement if you didn't have it already.). The credits at the end will show you no matter what you've done : Accuracy - 0% Headshot - 0% This could be put in the ''Trivia section, I reckon. :Accuracy and Headshot stats only count for guns, not for melee weapons. Sera404 10:35, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Using the Riot Shield The article says the Riot Shield can be spawned 'via the console and during custom campaigns', so how come I keep getting during official campaigns? I've had it in almost all of them, from No Mercy to The Parish. Fadm tyler 17:28, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :They can spawn in official campaigns when you're playing on non-official/third party servers, depending on how they're set up. For example, I've been playing in 16-man coop official campaigns where the counterstrike guns can spawn along with said riot shield. Sera404 21:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Does that include off-line and single player games? Because that's what I usually play. Fadm tyler 15:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Turning off the flashlight exploit. The page wont let me edit it, it appears to be locked, so I'm posting what I think should be added here. Its mentioned that the flashlight alters the distance at which idle infected will notice you, but the extreme effect is not mentioned. Turning off you flashlight turns you into the predator (actual edit can cut out the hyperbole). You can walk up to them while they look at you and kill them with a melee weapon before they notice you exist, you can even do this to groups of them. Rooms of 10 zombies can be cleared with gunfire without any of them having a chance to turn to look at you provided a stray bullet doesn't wound them. You can enter a room, shoot out 7 zombies, loot the place, and then find a zombie watching you from behind the door frame who looked at you the whole time and didn't move. I think players should know that idle zombies will functionally never notice you before you take their heads off if you leave you flashlight off all the time unless its really dark instead of leaving it on unless there is a witch. Not a pigeon 00:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC)not a pigeon M60 not there ): Why is the M60 in the DLC and not on the Map Parish?Dan67 16:11, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Combat Rifle ACR or Scar H? Can someone tell me if the Combat rifle is a Scar H or a ACR because the stock of it confuses me a bit but i'll check to see on the site.Dan67 16:14, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I've been tried to compare them. Seems the differences are the front parts and front aiming point (Damn, I'm kind confuse to mention part of weapon, sorry). Seen from differences between ACR and SCAR, Combat Rifle more similar to SCAR L (Not SCAR H), I guess. Here are the link to show the picture between: ACR and SCAR . Note: This address were from Wikipedia. Hope it helps. InspectorWikia 13:19, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Melee weapon rate of fire From the melee scripts in the game files, I've updated the rate of fire as they are off by .10 seconds, give or take. This also means that the damage chart for the weapons may need to be redone for melee weapons as some of them are slightly slower than listed here. --ffs (talk) 18:10, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I've reverted the changes for now, as the refire delays seem to be different from the actual rate of fire seen in-game, needs further testing. --ffs (talk) 19:17, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Witches and Flashlights The wiki says that witches are affected by flashlights, but I haven't noticed any difference. Has anyone actually tested this? - :Yep, Witches are in fact affected by flashlights, hence the Survivors having dialogue cues saying things like "Witch! Flashlights out." or "Lights off!" We had this question come up a few years ago, and this is still the best way to answer it: Watch this. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'''Talk]]' 14:17, October 28, 2016 (UTC)' ::Good video - thanks, but is this the case on all difficulty levels? I've been tooling around on average/normal(?) difficulty and the witch doesn't seem to care if I wander up to her with my flashlight on. --IanBrettCooper :::Yep, it's an embedded game mechanic so it's there on all difficulty levels. I'm not sure if it's subject to a gradient though, in terms of difficulty, it may be that flashlights affect her more on a higher difficulty than they do on a lower difficulty, I'm not sure. But it does help startle her, even on easy. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 20:28, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Article Title Can someome rename this article back to "weapons"? For some reason I couldn't rename it. TimDragon (Report in←→ ) 18:31, October 26, 2019 (UTC)